A Second Chance at a Better Life
by shadow-walker090909
Summary: Harry's 7th year is going to be an inresting one, with a new school and new friends. This year Harry's going to have to face more than Voldemort.


Spoilers: All six books will touched on throughout the story

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. in other words, Don't want them, don't need them and couldn't afford them if I did.

Feedback Please leave a review whether it be good or bad, one cannot improve without knowing all the facts.

A Second Chance at a Better Life

ShadowWalker09

Prologue,

Harry felt old compared to everyone else. He also felt tired, So very tired. Especially from the guilt that came when the people around him kept getting hurt, because of him. First was his parents, than came the death of Cedric, next it was Sirius and his friends when they followed him into the Department of Mysteries and finally the death of the Great Albus Dumbledore.

Since returning to his relatives house four days ago, Harry Potter had not left his room; other than to occasionally use the bathroom. He did his best to avoid his relatives, opting to stare out the window whenever his Aunt or Uncle came storming into the smallest bedroom. Nothing Harry did seemed to work on taking his mind off the fact that now two of the most important people in his life were dead. That night in the tower replayed itself over and over in Harry's mind wither he was asleep or not. The only thing that Harry knew for certain was that he was no longer blaming himself for what happened. Harry knew that the death of his Godfather and the death of Dumbledore lay with the people that had actually caused their death.

The threat from Moody and the other's had caused the Dursley's to start ignoring Harry instead of making him do all the chores around the house. They didn't want the neighbors finding out about the aberration of a nephew that lived with them during the summer. No. In the end they had decided to leave Harry alone and go on about their lives like he wasn't even there.

The sound of a car door slamming shut snapped Harry out of his reverie. Looking around, he noticed that it was morning and the sounds of laughing and children at play could be heard coming through his open window. Getting up from his small bed Harry crossed over to the window and peered out over the little neighborhood. Harry saw some of the little children playing around in a yard a few houses away laughing like they had no caring the world.

Outside, life was in full gear. Small animals scurried about avoiding the children as well as the various adults that were enjoying the almost perfect morning.

"Look at them Hedwig, they have no idea what is in store for them if voldemort wins." Harry said turning to his owl. Hedwig gave a rather indigent hoot.

Deciding that he could use something to eat Harry made his way down to the kitchen and started to fix himself something to eat. After having eaten till he was full and content, Harry cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes that he had used. Heading back to his room Harry started to think about the things that he would have to do if he was going to fulfill that darned prophecy.

As soon as he had finished that, Harry wrote to his friends.

Harry sighed heavily, but before he could fall back into his depression a loud hoot echoed inside his room. Looking back, Harry saw that his owl was anxious to escape her cage.

"Hedwig," he said fondly as he opened her cage." I need you to do something for me."

The snowy owl hopped onto Harry's arm and then jumped up onto his shoulder where she gently nipped his ear.

"I need you to deliver this Grimwald place, OK girl than I want you to stay with Hermione until I come back for you."

Hedwig immediately started flapping her wings and hooting her displeasure about having to leave him alone, but Harry ignored her protests. Harry's eyes snapped open and held his owl's gaze with his emerald eyes.

"Please Hedwig," he pleaded, "just do this for me. I promise I will come back for you."

Hedwig settled down, her large amber eyes still locked onto her master's. Shaking her beak, she jumped off of his shoulder landing on the windowsill. Turning around she hooted mournfully one last time at her master before taking flight and heading off to Grimwald place.

Harry walked over to the window and watched as his most loyal friend flew off into the distance. When he could no longer see her, he stared to pack all of his things into his trunk knowing that he wouldn't have much time to make his escape before the order started looking for him.

He had been honest when he'd said that he didn't think he was ready to yet take on the death eaters. The battle with Snape had proven that, and Snape was just one of many men that he was going to kill no matter what the cost. What he needed was time, time to learn, time to train. He need a place with access to the resources that he would need in order to do those things.

The owl swooped down out of the sky towards the gloomy old house. The moon was just starting to rise over the clouds casting a soft white glow from her feathers as she flew into the open window at Grimwald place.

There was a group of people just sitting down to a dinner prepared by Molly. Hermione gave a yelp as Hedwig landed on her shoulder. Carefully untying the letter from the owl's leg.

"Well? What's it say?" Ronald Weasley asked, leaning over Hermione's shoulder to try and get a better look at what the letter had written in it.

"Relax Ron, let her open it first, read it aloud will you Hermione?" Ginny said, the three of them had been waiting for this letter since moving to Sirius old childhood home. After the wedding of Bill and Fluer, Harry had returned, briefly to his relatives house.

"Okay, Okay, here." Hermione said unfolding the parchment.

_Hey all,_

_Please try to read this through without throwing a fit, I have a lot to tell you. There has been a change of plans. I've come to a decision about my life. I can't keep running off half-cocked with little or no information and having someone die for my lack of knowledge or experience. It has also been proven that I can't trust our Professors to provide that knowledge or training in that regard, so I have decided to take matters into my own hands._

_Ron, Hermione, I told you that I would not be returning to Hogwarts, and I'm not. I have found a place to go for awhile, I still need to finish my schooling you see, I just don't have enough experience yet to tackle the Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort. This will be last letter I send to you for a few months. Better to let them think that you have no idea where I am, which is why I'm not telling you. If you don't know they can't get it out of you through torture or truth potions. You all have meant so much to me through out these past couple of years, also don't worry, either I find what I need or it simply won't matter anymore._

_Hermione, please look after Hedwig for me, everyone knows she's my owl and she's not exactly inconspicuous. Don't try and send her back to me, I've forbidden her to return to me until it's time. I'm really sorry I have to do this to you guys, I know we were planning to do this together, but I don't have much of a choice._

_By the time you get this letter there's a good chance I'll already be out of England entirely._

_Good luck to all of you, we will see each other again. Best wishes, _

_Harry Potter_

"Oh Harry, you didn't have to!" Hermione wailed, dropping the letter to the table and running into the study.

"But, but, h-he can't just do that!" Ron said incredulously as he picked up the parchment from where it had fallen on the table.

Ron crumpled up the letter and threw it against the wall.

"He went after Voldemort? By himself?" Ginny's voice climbed with each word she spoke. "Is he MAD!"

Ron winced at the mention of You Know Who's name, but simply shrugged it off. Ginny plopped down hard onto the wood floor, dazed while her brother continued to stare at the part of the floor where the letter had fallen to. They stayed that way -for the next hour or so, each worried in their own way about Harry.

It had been four days since Harry Potter disappeared from his home in Surry. Four days where the Order of Phoenix used every means at their disposal to search for the young wizard--with no results. The Order of the Phoenix spread across Europe once it was clear that Harry was no where near Surry. The only bright spot in this was that there was almost no death eater activity during this time.

"What do you mean, there's no trace?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, glaring at the three other people sitting at the table. Mr. Weasley was at the head of the table while on his left sat a very tired looking Remus with Tonks next to him. They had just spent the last couple of hours searching the town of Little Whinging for any sign of Harry.

"From what McGonagall said," the young Auror Tonks spoke up. "they tried every trick that they knew to find out where Harry was but they found nothing."

"What about his Aunt and Uncle? Do they know anything?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No," Tonks answered.

"According to his Aunt, Harry had been basically catatonic since they brought him home," Remus told them.

The four adults glanced at each other for a few seconds before Mrs.Weasley turned back to her cooking, obviously trying to keep herself busy instead of taking her worry and guilt out on her husband and friends. Tonks and Mr.Weasley continued to sit where they were while Remus started pacing around the room.

While Tonks and Mr.Weasley continued to make plans, Remus grabbed his stuff and paused in the middle of the room.

"Where're you going, Remus?" Tonks called out.

The werewolf looked over his shoulder. "I need to check on something." Then he disapperated with a pop.

"I'm worried about him." Mr.Weasley said.

"Me too." Tonks agreed. Remus had been too quiet in her opinion, even for the reticent werewolf. She just hoped that Harry would show up soon, before Remus got himself into trouble.

"Have some faith Ron." Fred said. "He'll do fine." added George.

"He's a tough guy Harry." Fred finished, the twins apparated away.

"How can they say that, he's out there by himself." Ginny said more to herself than the others that were sitting in Ron's room.

Since the day the letter from Harry had arrived the three teens had been trying to figure out where Harry might have gone and some way to talk some since into him about coming back to were he was safe.

Hermione's emotion had spiked and fell like a roller coaster ride. At times she was furious at Harry for taking such a foolhardy action but mostly, she was worried about her friend. Wondering where he was, if he was hurt, if he was still alive. That last part always hurt her the most. If .she was being honest with herself she knew that she felt more for Harry than She did for Ron, even though they had started to see each other. She knew that Ron had feeling for her other than just friendship, yet she couldn't help but feel that no matter what she wouldn't return those feelings of -affection towards him.

Hermione also couldn't help but wonder if Ginny on the other hand still harbored some hope that Harry would return to her side. Hermione knew that Harry thought of the Weasley family as his own in some way. She didn't know if. Harry would ever feel more for Ginny than that of a sister.

But now was not the time to get melancholy. She -still had to find away to help Harry, if he was set on doing whatever he planned to do than she would do everything that she could to be there for him and help him.

While Hermione was sitting there Ron had been thinking with Harry gone maybe he could talk some the Order members into giving him some extra training, of course he would tell them it was so that he would be able to help find Harry.

Three days earlier,

Contrary to what he had said in the letter Harry was still in England, but if the letter was intercepted, as he believed it would be, they would start looking outside of England.

Harry currently resting from the shopping he had just gotten done. • It had taken him longer than he thought that it would since, Gringotts had taken about have the day to get everything done that he needed.

_Flashback,_

_Harry entered the wizarding bank with the idea that he would just close out his account and transfer all of. the wizarding money into British pounds._

_The moment Harry had mentioned his name, he had been ushered into a private office in one of the many corridor's that ran throughout the back of the bank. The office was richly furnished in navy and mahogany. Bronze accents gleamed in candlelight and it was apparent that whatever business Gringotts had with Harry, it was quite important. The office simply screamed money._

_A muffled cough turned Harry's attention to a regally dressed goblin seated behind a large wooden desk. "Have a seat Mr. Potter, I'm afraid this might take a bit of your time. I am Ragnok."_

_Harry nodded in acquiescence and sat down in the chair provided in front of the desk._

_"I wasn't aware that a simple request required this much fanfare." he replied in a neutral tone._

_The goblin smiled,- revealing several rows of sharp yellow teeth. "Ah yes, it seems that you have not been made aware of the changes made to your accounts."_

_Harry gripped the armrests of the chair. "Accounts I only know of one vault number 687." _

_Ragnok carelessly waved a hand in the air. "That vault, is only your trust account. The Potter family owns more than one chain of vaults here at Gringotts."_

_"Owns?" asked Harry looking at the goblin in front of him with a confused gaze._

_The goblin quit shuffling though the papers on the desk and looked up at him. "After the Goblin Wars, the Potter family invested heavily in Gringotts. The investments paid off and they owned a part of Gringotts. They kept the ministry from taking over and we guard their money. Or more precisely, we guard your money."_

_The rest of-the time was filled-with discussions .ranging.. from Sirius's will to Harry Family history and many other topics. When Harry left Gringotts later that day would had found out more about his past and what he was able to do than he had known since entering the wizarding world ,six years ago._

_With the few hours of daylight left Harry set about getting supplies from various stores around the alley. One of the stores that Harry made sure to visit was a magical pet store located about half way down Knockturn Alley. He knew that since he was the only other person, besides Riddle to speak parseltounge. Thus making a snake the perfect choice for another companion to replace Hedwig._

_Walking into the dingy store, Harry could smell that the store owners didn't keep the place that clean from the animals that came through their shop. Walking back to were the snakes were being held, Harry started looking around for a snake that caught his eyes. As he was walking around looking into the various glass tanks Harry begin to feel a pull on his magic, with the feeling growing in intensity the further back he went. Spotting a rather large tank resting on the floor in the rear corner of the shop. His gaze fell on what was easily a ten foot long and four foot thick emerald colored cobra. The creature had black streaks running down the length of it's body that resembled lighting bolt strikes._

_Taking a quick glance around the shop for anyone that might overhear him._

_"Hello?" Asked Harry tenetavly._

_"You speak the old tongue!" stated the massive snake, turning it's head towards Harry._

_"Yes, would you care to be my new companion?" Harry asked the snake._

_"I would be honored to be you bonded." replied the snake. It's amber eyes seemingly glowing in the darkened corner._

_"What is your name than?" inquired Harry._

_"I am called Serenity, my lord." intoned the snake._

_"Come than let us leave this place." Harry said. Turning towards the counter to pay for her._

_End Flashback,_

Scrimgeour had been pacing back and forth in his office for the past hour. He had only been in office for a few months yet he knew that if he didn't do something soon he would be ousted from his office as the Minister of Magic.

With the death of Albus Dumbledore the wizarding public begin to look towards Harry Potter as their new savior. With the boy already haven been called The Chosen One, all of last year.

The wizengamont had already recended the underage magic laws to those students how had passed the owls, and the use of defensive magic only to those that had not passed them or have yet to take them. Several other laws had been passed concerning the news of the Dark Lords return.

The only thing that Scrimgeour could think of was to somehow get Harry Potter on his side. With the public believing that the boy was siding with the Ministry, they would be more likely to believe what ever Scrimgeour told them.

The only draw back was Scrimgeour knew that he would have to overcome the fact that Fudge had been using the Daily Prophet to damage the boys reputation during his fifth year.

"Percy." He yelled.

"You called Minister?" Percy said sticking his head into the Minister's office.

"Yes I want you to set up a meeting for me with Harry Potter. I want to see the boy in this office by tomorrow morning." Scrimgeour said absently, still pacing around his desk.

"Yes sir!" replied Percy already retreating from the office to write a missive to Harry.

Harry was sitting on the four-poster bed going over his list of things that he still needed to get done before disappearing.

He had been getting things settled in his new trunk that he had bought, seeing as how his old one wasn't going to hold all of the things that he had picked up today.

Hearing a tapping at the window to his room, Harry got up and walked over to it seeing a rather large eagle owl perched on the windowsill.

Opening the window just enough so that the large avian could slip into the room. Turning to face the bird that had flown over to the rooms writing desk, Harry slowly and carefully approached the owl.

"_Well what do we have here?"_ Harry thought, _"Another Ministry letter eh!"_

Carefully untying the letter from the owl's leg Harry sat down to read the strange letter. Noticing that the bird had not taken off as soon as he retrieved the letter Harry knew that a reply was expected.

Turning his attention back to the letter in hand Harry begin to read.

_Mr. Potter._

_In accordance with the wishes of the Minister of Magic, you have been requested to attend a meeting between the Minister of Magic and yourself. Find enclosed is a portkey that will activate at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. _

_Please send a reply on wither or not you intend to accept this invitation. _

_1st assistant to the Minister of Magic_

_Percy Weasley_

****Harry could only wonder what the Minister wanted to talk to him about. Well he probably wants me to support the ministry in it's actions against Voldemort. Well if that the case than I might be able to get something out of this meeting than. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment Harry wrote out his acceptance to attend the meeting.

Tying the letter to the owl's leg, Harry let the eagle owl slip back through the window before closing it. Turning back around Harry scanned the room. If he was going to disappear, he would have to do so after he left the Minister's office tomorrow.

Harry awoke early the next morning. Deciding that he had better get up harry padded his way into the bathroom and took his time in the bathtub, relaxing in the steaming water. Getting out of the tub Harry wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom and over to his trunk. Picking out a black satin robe that had been tailored to fit Harry's frame.

The robe's material it's self had cost him allot of money and that was without all the enchantments that Harry had had Madam Milkien put on it. Harry had also ordered another eight of the robes in various dark colors.

Deciding to forgo breakfast, Harry got started on packing all of his belongings into his trunk. Once Harry had made sure that he had all of his this ready and Serenity was comfortable in the last compartment. Harry shrunk the trunk down to a more manageable size and placed it into the hidden pocket of his robes.

Picking up the piece of parchment that was to be his portkey to the meeting Harry readied himself for the trip. Finally Harry felt the now familiar pull behind his naval, as the portkey activated.

It was twenty minutes before Harry Potter was due to arrive for the meeting that he had set up. Yet Scrimgeour was still pacing around his desk. He knew that he would have to make some concessions to Harry so that he would seem favorable to Harry. He knew that Harry had been Dumbledore's man though and though, and that would make it tough on him to get the boy to agree to the things that Scrimgeour wanted to get done.

Harry landed on his feet as he appeared in what he could only presume to be the outer office of the Minister of Magic. Smoothing out his robes from the trip Harry straightened up and noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

Percy had been racking his brain trying to figure out why the Minister wanted to meet with the obviously deranged boy. Percy knew that Harry was nothing but trouble since his second year at Hogwarts. Things had only gone down hill in Percy's mind where Harry Potter was concerned. Currently Percy was waiting for Harry to arrive by the portkey that he had sent with the letter. He was standing to the right of his desk fiddling with his robes, thinking that the boy should be in Azkaban for all the trouble he had caused the Ministry over the past few years.

He had been about to sit down at his desk and start on his paperwork again when he noticed the sudden appearance of Harry.

"Good morning the minister is awaiting for in his office." Percy said trying to keep his voice neutral and not let the anger he felt for the troublemaker come though.

Harry was beyond caring he acted around some people anymore, he was tired of pretending to be nice to people he didn't like. "Still have that corncob stuck up your rear I see Percy, no matter lead the way than." Harry said clearly letting his dislike for Percy show though.

Bristling at the comment, Percy just barely held back a retort and lead Harry over into the inner office of the Minister of Magic. Knocking on the door and poking his head through he told the minister that the boy was here.

"Show him in than." Scrimgeour said.


End file.
